


Minotaur Next Door

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Deep throat, Excessive Semen, F/M, Fantasy, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Incest, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnant, Risk of Discovery, Verbal Humiliation, cuckold, huge ass, huge cock, ntr, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: In a world where modern humans now live alongside an influx of elves, dwarves and fantasy races, suburban business owner Roger Slocumb is a pro-human curmudgeon who wishes the 'visitors' would just go home!At least he has a faithful wife and an innocent daughter. Surely nothing could go wrong with... the Minotaur Next Door!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Minotaur Next Door

Roger Slocumb was on his fourth tall beer of the afternoon, but the resulting buzz was doing little to ease his mind. As he leaned his hairy, pale forearms on the chain-link fence that separated his backyard from the adjacent property, gazing morosely at the house next door with its stainless steel barbecue and gigantic propane tank, he calculated that he had one month left at most before his business was totally insolvent and the bank came calling for his house, his wife’s car, and all the other trappings of upper middle-class couture he’d accumulated to feed his ego and keep his wife and daughter happy.  
  
All because the world at large had lost interest in high fantasy.  
  
 _Lost interest_ was perhaps not the right turn of phrase. As the owner of Fantasy Forge, a gaming development house specializing in fantasy rules supplements, novels, and other roleplaying materials, Roger considered himself something of an expert in the field. (Even if he didn’t write or produce the gaming products himself - he left that to his underpaid staff of starry-eyed younger creatives.) And the numbers didn’t lie. People weren’t into dungeons, dragons, elves, and sorcery anymore.  
  
It was the year 2024, and three years earlier, in 2021, the fantasy had come to them in the form of the Great Opening; aka. The Rupture Between Worlds, aka. The Gate To Otherland. The phenomena had many names, but Roger referred to it lately as the Great Fuck You To Humanity. People who said that the year 2020 would never be topped for shittiness didn’t expect the following year to feature a huge singularity tearing open in middle America and disgorging all manner of fantastical creatures fleeing another dimension’s cataclysmic war.  
  
The story was absurd regardless of the telling, but the gist was this - the “human world” had been connected by some sort of desperate magical means to a second world, filled with the sorts of storybook entities made popular in human fiction throughout the ages. They comprised not an invading army but a mass of homeless refugees who were fleeing the genocide perpetrated by the Otherland equivilent of the Dark Lord Sauron (and, Roger noted, even making reference to Tolkien felt strange - the man had been outed as an early Otherland visitor who based his works in part on what he saw after being accidentally summoned there).  
  
They poured through by the hundreds of thousands, creating a humanitarian crisis and a global news phenomenon in one stroke, and then, before the pursuing evil armies could push through and invade Earth as well, the elven magi worked with the U.S government to collapse the portal, averting the crisis - and leaving more than 250,000 faeries, dwarves, elves and various and sundry beings displaced and homeless.  
  
“God damn fuckin’ freeloaders,” Roger muttered under his breath, and tilted back the rest of his beer. His creative director Tully, wearing his usual five o-clock shadow at 11 AM and a trucker hat reading ‘NO FAT CHICKS’, was leaning on the fence next to him, and raised an eyebrow at his demeanor, which was particularly sour on this day.  
  
“You okay, boss?” Tully asked. He specialized in producing the sort of Frank Frazetta scenarios that had helped their products sell, and was visiting ostensibly to go over some business - though Roger thought Tully mostly just wanted to drink his beer and eat his steaks. It was a beautiful day and they had planned to do some grilling, though Roger didn’t really feel like grilling. Or eating. Or doing much of anything for that matter. He didn’t have the heart to tell Tully that the company was going to have to lay everyone off inside a month if there wasn’t a miraculous turnaround. Products like ‘ _The Cursed Elf Village_ ’ and ‘ _The Terrible Wrath of Cyclopius’_ weren’t exactly flying off the shelves when there were elven refugees telling their stories - real stories - by the hundreds.   
  
“I’m just sick of this bullshit,” Roger grunted, crushing his beer can and tossing it into the adjacent yard with disdain. Normally he wouldn’t disrespect a neighbor’s property in this way, but this time he had his reasons. “Some fuckin’ knife-ear blogger put us on blast because _The Cursed Elf Village_ had unrealistic depictions of elves. Fuckin’ knife-ears using a computer to drag us. A great human invention. Probably wiped their asses with pine cones before they came through the portal.”  
  
“Oh,” Tully said, and then looked around. “You shouldn’t say ‘knife-ear’, boss. With cancel-culture being what it is-”  
  
“Fuck it,” Roger grunted, and then his eyes rolled and he buried his head in his hands as he saw something approaching. “See? Look at this. This fucking shit, right here, is what I’m talking about!”  
  
A faerie was buzzing through the air, approaching him, holding a stack of pamphlets. She was no taller than a foot, and her insectoid wings were buzzing in a busy blur, holding her leotard-clad form in mid-air suspension as she smiled sweetly. “Heya, Mister Slocumb! I’ve got some super-duper deals for you today!”  
  
“Get lost, Plum,” Roger said, looking exasperated.  
  
Plum’s face, with a blonde pixie cut and large blue eyes, contorted into a bratty grimace. “Blah! You’re always a grumpy Gus! But you’d feel a lot better if you had a coupon for Dominos Pizza, two medium-sized two-topping pizzas for-”  
  
“Plum!” Roger barked, his face reddening as he tried to secure her attention. “Take a hike!”  
  
The faerie’s shoulders slumped and her voice became sad as she hung her head adorably. “Aww, but I’m just doing what my boss told me to do!” She had the proportions of a human woman - perhaps even a little more voluptuous and alluring than average, but as no bigger than a child’s doll. The buzzy hum of her wings could be heard in the late-morning stillness.  
  
“Yeah, and because of you, some human is out of a job,” Roger lectured, grabbing himself another beer from the cooler at his feet. “Nobody asked you people to come here, you know that?”  
  
“But it’s the only job I could geeeeeeeet!” Plum whined, kicking her legs in the air in tantrum fashion. “I used to forage in the Fae Forest but the woods on Planet Earth are all polluted and stinky!” She stuck out her tongue and made a high-pitched raspberry noise.  
  
“Go play in traffic, Plum,” Roger grunted, cracking his beer and waving her away like he was shooing a pesky insect.   
  
“I’ll take that Domino’s Pizza flyer,” Tully added, after a moment, and Plum smiled sweetly, handed it to him, and flew off, sparing a wave for Tully and a scowl for Roger, who only rolled his eyes in response.  
  
“Don’t encourage her,” Roger admonished, and Tully shrugged. He liked his pizza. In fact, both of them were getting pretty thick around the middle, Roger because of his advancing age - he would be turning forty in two months - and Tully mostly because he liked to eat a lot.  
  
“You ever wonder what it would be like to - you know. Use one of those faeries for… gratification?” Tully mused, working on his fourth beer himself. “Just sorta, grab her around the waist and be liked ‘ _Hng-hng-hng-hng_!” He made a noise and motion mimicking vigorous masturbation, and Roger put his fingers to his temples and exhaled a healthy, mournful breath full of Budweiser.  
  
“No,” Roger said.  
  
“Not even once?”  
  
“No. That’s unnatural. Humans should be with humans.” Roger laid it down as if it were a moral certainty, but the beer had made him a bit too loud, a bit too expansive with his vocals, and he’d been overheard.  
  
“Daaaad!” came a melodic, young-sounding voice, and Roger immediately cringed. “I told you, you shouldn’t say that sort of racist stuff!”  
  
Roger turned and saw that his daughter, Penny, and his wife, Debra, had emerged from the sliding glass doors at the rear of the house with white towels on their shoulders, wearing bikinis and obviously intending to enjoy some sunbathing on the white chairs that surrounded their in-ground swimming pool. The day was hot and bright. Penny’s expression, though, was anything but joyful. Through the large circular rims of her glasses, she was peering at him with disappointment.  
  
Roger had been lucky to marry Debra, who was a beautiful woman even at thirty-eight years of age. He had met her while LARPing back in the Lord of the Rings heydey, ridiculously enough, and her desire to change her appearance in moth-to-butterfly fashion had proceeded from costuming to surgery as the years had gone on. She was extremely tanned, her duck-pursed lips painted neon pink and puffed up extremely with botox. The triangular cups of her banana-yellow bikini were utterly insufficient to support the enormous pair of surgically-enhanced, 2400-cc bra busters she’d had installed. Indeed, they were barely sufficient to cover her areolas, and Roger could see the bumpy, porous edges of her nipples peeking out. Being artificial, Debra’s breasts were almost perfectly spherical and could never be mistaken for real - but she liked it that way, characterizing it as a form of the dress-up games she’d played all her life, the same as when they’d met twenty years ago, when he was Boromir and she much younger and more bleached Galadriel.   
  
Since then, it had been a relatively smooth - though expensive - ride. Debra still had the bleached blonde hair from her LARP days, still enjoyed trappings befitting a queen such as anklets, elaborate shoes (often with extremely tall heels), bracelets, chokers, and enormous hoop earrings - all of which came with a price tag. That day, she was wearing all of these and looking quite amazing as she observed the interplay between her husband and daughter with her breasts bulging in front - stretching the string ties of her bikini taut to they were raised off her skin from shoulder to front by several inches - and her surgery and squat-sculpted ass globes bulging just as excessively behind her. Blessed with a narrow waist and well-toned legs, Debra had an ass that jutted backward like a shelf, each buttock nearly as spherical as her enhanced breasts. She was wearing a thong today and making it all but disappear between the round, sweat-dappled cheeks of her ass.  
  
His daughter Penny, well… Penny didn’t need any such surgical enhancements, since she had the largest pair of natural breasts that Roger could remember seeing in his entire life. A self-professed ‘nerd girl’ and roleplayer herself, Penny was a fan of Fantasy Forge products and sometimes joked that on the character creation sheet of life, she had rolled a ‘nat 20’ in the breasts category. On this day she was wearing a new polka-dot bikini which Roger had never seen before. He _still_ almost couldn’t see it, because it was absolutely tiny compared to the volume of breasts it was attempting to cover up.  
  
“Jesus, Penny - what are you wearing?” Roger asked. Despite the bikini, Penny’s weighty breasts were hanging down to their usual spot, a few inches above her navel. Each one was big enough for a man to sink his hands into, squeeze, and cause flesh to come bulging out between his fingers, if that was what he had in mind. He and Debra had taken Penny to see a specialist at the age of fifteen, when her breasts were already verging on massive. The doctor called it _macromastia_ , and said that reduction surgery was an option if Penny started having negative physical symptoms because of their weight.  
  
Now, hands on hips, glaring disapprovingly at her father, she seemed more than fine - formidable even. Her hair and complexion were much different than her mother’s. Like Debra, she had blue eyes, but instead of bleached blonde hair, Penny’s was an orange, copper color tied back into two elaborate braids. Her pale, freckle-dusted skin that burned easily and blushed deep red when she was embarrassed. The biggest crop of freckles were below her eyes, just underneath the frames of her glasses, and this freckle patch was the one that was currently scrunched up because of her upset expression. She was leaning forward, too, challenging him - and that was causing her breasts to hang straight down like a pair of cow udders. Hell, they were probably bigger than cow udders. The bikini was straining and looked about ready to snap, the cups overflowing with a bounty of titflesh.   
  
“Never mind what I’m wearing!” she scolded. “I don’t like you saying stuff like that about the Visitors!” ‘Visitors’ as the term in favor now for the refugees, about whom Penny’s opinions differed from her father. She had only recently turned eighteen; her room was hung with posters of the refugee contributions to a new cross-contaminated American culture. Elven hair metal heartthrobs, orcish sports stars, and even Slowroot, the world’s first treant hip-hop artist. He’d pioneered a new style - one word every two bars.  
  
“Someone has to stand up for human culture and human values,” Roger replied, feeling combative. “You’ll thank me for this someday, Penny. When you’ve got a job and it wasn’t handed off to some female dwarf with more pubic hair than qualifications!” Penny’s eyes widened and Roger immediately regretted being so descriptive.  
  
“Roger!” Debra cried, joining in the scolding. “That’s a terrible thing to say!” Penny huffed, threw her towel over her shoulder, and turned, walking over to the white cement of the pool deck to begin laying down, and Roger shrugged at his wife, as if to say ‘kids, what can you do’. He then looked to the side and saw Tully, with drool literally hanging from his lower lip, watching Penny walk away. His daughter’s breasts were so huge that side and rear boobage could be seen even from directly behind her, and not only that, her medium-coverage bikini bottom was bulging around two serious ham-hock buttocks that jiggled in the same natural way her breasts did. The rest of her body was fairly normal-sized - not as fit as Debra’s, but rather petite and smooth - but those two areas had received some serious genetic gifts.  
  
“Damn that’s a fucking _dump truck_ -” Tully murmured under his breath, and Roger’s eyes narrowed as she slapped Tully in the back of the head, knocking off his ‘NO FAT CHICKS’ hat.  
  
“Tully, that’s my daughter you’re talking about!” Roger growled, and Tully immediately tried to regain his composure, wiping the drool from his lip.  
  
“Shit, sorry boss,” he pleaded, lamely. “I’m just on this medication, you know. Causes trouble with impulse control.” Roger looked at him dubiously but whatever further discussion might have transpired between two men was interrupted by the sound of an approaching engine and a car pulling into the driveway of the house next door. Roger pointed it out, took a healthy swig of beer, and shook his head.  
  
“Look at this,” he grumbled. “Christ, what a circus this neighborhood has turned into.”  
  
The new arrival was a convertible with one passenger who appeared to be taking up the entire front seat. It was just as well that the car had an open roof, for the lone occupant was so large his head would have extended a good foot past the ceiling of a typical sedan. Eight feet tall, his massive torso clad in a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up his beefy wrists, it was Roger’s new neighbor, a recent arrival to the neighborhood.  
  
Minos, the Minotaur.   
  
“He looks fucking ridiculous in that thing,” Roger spat, but when Minos turned his enormous, horned head in his direction, he gave a half-hearted wave and a boozy smile while continuing to talk to Tully under his breath. “I wonder how much I had to pay in taxes so he could buy that car?”  
  
“Damn, the shocks and struts are getting a workout,” Tully commented, looking at how the minotaur’s weight was causing the wheel wells to sink down on top of the tires.  
  
“Good day at work, Minos?” Roger called, and his tone of voice made it clear it was a perfunctory greeting and nothing more. Minos had moved next door three weeks prior, displacing Roger’s prior _human_ neighbor, who had sold his house and lamented the falling property values while doing so. “Charge a lot of red capes?”  
  
Minos, looking rather absurd in his oversized office worker’s garb, leaned out of the car door and rose to his feet. The car bounced back up on the springs as soon as his weight was out of it, and Minos began to stride over toward the two men. He was so heavy that he left divots on his lawn, which was green and featureless. Unlike Roger, Minos’ house didn’t have a swimming pool or much besides grass. Roger occasionally told mean-spirited jokes about how the bull-headed giant kept it trim by ‘grazing’.  
  
“Neighbor Slocumb,” Minos’ deep voice rumbled, striking a chilling base note as he approached. “You often make this remark about capes. I do not understand.” He towered over the two human men by over two feet each, but mere height didn’t do justice to the difference in size. He was obscenely muscled, a brutal physical specimen, with a neck that seemed as thick as their waists and two wicked black horns jutting from his head. His leathery hide was uniformly brown under an ultrashort, bristly coat of hair. His fists seemed the size of microwave ovens. Roger and Tully were both leaning on the chest-high chain link between the two properties; if Minos had joined them, he would have bent the metal crossbar until it collapsed. Roger estimated that the giant could weigh as many as seven or eight-hundred pounds.  
  
He waved away Minos’ confusion. “Never mind,” he said. “Human joke.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“How’s the office?” Roger asked, winking at Tully to tell his friend that he was planning to have a little condescending fun with his strangely humorless neighbor. In fact, Roger resented Minos even having the means to obtain a mortgage, and in general attributed his business reversals in part to the heavy tax burden that had come with the refugee problem. To his mind, his hard-earned dollars were going to support the lifestyles of weird creatures who were displacing his human friends and neighbors.  
  
Nonetheless, Minos’ large bull nostrils flared and his mighty fists clenched when he was asked about work. “The human who works as my superior tells me that I must show ‘initiative’ but declines to provide specific direction,” he growled. “Were we back in the Labyrinth of Trials, I would have crushed him for his insolence.”  
  
“Beatin’ up the boss,” Tully commented, swilling more beer and burping. “Common fantasy.”  
  
“However,” Minos went on, “the arrangement of the office floor does provide me some comfort. Though it is in my nature to react aggressively to those who enter my cubicle.” He uttered a low grumble. “They will not allow me to carry my battle axe in the office.”  
  
“Well, you know. Gotta adjust to human customs if you’re going to stay here, Minos,” Roger said, his voice rather uncharitable. While he was being cavalier with his remarks, previous encounters had taught him that Minos was not good at picking up on human social cues.  
  
“It is difficult,” Minos admitted. “Just this morning a comrade told me to consult something called a ‘thesaurus’ about a term I did not understand. I thought he said ‘Theseus’ and was about to tear his arms from his sockets before someone intervened.” He inhaled and let out a sigh. “Now, I must deal with a human resources complaint against me. _Human_ resources. Should it not be minotaur resources?”  
  
Roger rolled his eyes, but a voice piped up from behind him before he could get any more digs in. “Hey, Mister Minos!” It was Penny, who was waving enthusiastically from her deck chair. Roger turned and saw that both Penny and Debra were laying out in rather provocative positions - feet toward the fence, thighs slightly spread. Penny’s enormous breasts were hanging down to either side of her chest like two throw pillows and the cups of her bra did nothing to hide the raised hills of her nipples. More than that, her spread thighs and the scantness of her swimsuit’s bottom meant that she was sporting serious camel toe! The swollen mound of her pussy was protruding with intense lewdness and the meaty lips of her labia were devouring the fabric and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination! Hell, it was almost as if she was putting herself on display, and Debra was no better. From his angle, Minos would be able to see every detail of her enhanced, gravity-defying balloons, her tanned skin, and the outline of her pussy!  
  
“Greetings, young Penny,” Minos rumbled, raising a mighty hand, and Roger’s face swelled red. He didn’t want Minos talking to his daughter. He had already seen plenty of horror stories from the pro-human websites he visited talking about the insatiable hunger that non-human races had for vulnerable human females. Many of them had come from alien cultures where concubines, chattel slaves and orgy pits were common, and much like the rest of their customs, Roger wanted no part of them.  
  
“Alright, come on,” he said. “Cover up a little, you two.”  
  
“Cover up?” Penny complained. “We’re sunbathing!”   
  
“Don’t be such a prude, Roger!” Debra added, and then, amazingly, both she and his daughter reached out to take generous, thick dollops of suntan lotion on their hands, lotion that seemed in the moment to have the texture and thickness of semen. They began to oil up their bellies, thighs, legs, and shoulders, their hands moving ever-closer to their breasts and buttocks as they did so.  
  
“They do not obey your commands,” Minos said, his low voice rumbling. “Will you challenge them to ritual combat?”  
  
“No, I’m not going to challenge my wife and daughter to _‘ritual combat_ ’!” Roger said, perturbed, turning back to his neighbor. “Anyway, I’ve got to get lunch brewing, Minos, so as much as I enjoy talking, you should head inside and do whatever it is that you do in there.”  
  
“I do nothing but wait. I broke the shower stall,” Minos remarked. “It was too small. I have put in a work order, but the repairman refuses to give more than an eight hour window.” He clenched his fists. “It is most inconvenient. When he arrives, I will bellow at him with displeasure.”  
  
“Yeah. Whatever,” Roger said, waving his hand dismissively. He had meant to have some fun at Minos’ expense, but he was distracted and perturbed by the way Debra and Penny were acting. They had opened up their thighs even wider, it seemed, giving anyone who cared to look an enormous eyeful… and considering the way his finances were headed (a situation he’d concealed from his family), he wasn’t exactly feeling secure as a father or a breadwinner. Add that to the number of posters of muscled demi-humans on Penny’s wall, and-  
  
“What the hell is he doing?” Tully said. He had managed to tear his eyes away from Penny and Debra and was watching Minos, who was pulling a garden hose out from the side of his house as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, letting it fall open and revealing a meaty rack of striated, vascular minotaur muscles in that deep, leathery brown. As the two men watched, Minos proceeded to strip off his shirt and tie (the tie, sized to fit a minotaur, seemed as big and wide as a full-length swordfish) and then started to ponderously unbuckle his belt, working his thick fingers with fumbling, brutish dexterity.  
  
“Hey!” Roger called. “Bullhead! You can’t shower out here!”  
  
But Minos didn’t even look in his direction. “The laws of the local magistrate dictate that I may act as I please in my own labyrinth,” Minos said back, his voice carrying in a deep bass rumble. He began to pull down his slacks, revealing thighs bursting with thick, corded muscle.  
  
“We don’t have a magistrate! And it’s not a maze, it’s a house!” Roger yelled with exasperation, then turned to Tully. “This is the shit I’m talking about, it’s like living next door to a barbarian!”  
  
“Dad! Don’t say stuff like that!” Penny piped up, and Roger realized her voice was alarmingly close. She had risen from her deck chair and was now standing next to him, along with Debra, watching Minos get undressed. The two women were both leaning forward against the fence to the right of the two men, and that pose in itself was a sight to behold. Debra had her huge, tanned bimbo balloon tits hanging sinfully over the metal crossbar, and Penny - slightly shorter and with even more volume in her chest, had pressed hers directly up against the bar and chain link, making the flesh bend in all manner of enticing directions. Her mountainous teenage tit tanks were, even in the slim confines of their triangular bikini cups, bulging against the chain link in a waffle iron pattern, and the crossbar was making an even bigger divot in the huge, pillowy, marshmallow soft endowments.  
  
“Penny, go inside!” Roger barked, pointing a finger toward the house, but she only looked at him with pouting exasperation, the round lenses of her glasses gleaming in the bright noonday sun.   
  
“Daaad! Mister Minos just comes from a different culture, that’s all!” she objected. “I’ve been reading all sorts of stuff about it, and-”  
  
“You’ve _what_?”  
  
“-they didn’t even have things like showers and plumbing where he came from. You have to be more tolerant of other beings!”  
  
“She has a point, Roger,” Debra offered, trying to play mediator between them. “Mister Minos comes from a big… powerful… large… culture of… oh my.” Perhaps predictably as her voice slowed and trailed off, she wasn’t looking at him, but rather at their minotaur neighbor. Minos had doffed every piece of his custom-tailored, oversized office worker clothing and was holding the garden hose over his head, taking a makeshift shower, and her eyes were taking him in like a person dying of thirst takes in a glass of water.   
  
It was a display of stud beef surpassing any in human history. A powerful, chiseled musculature rippling with striations, a rack of eight beefy abdominals as defined as cobblestones. The bull-man stood in profile and his quad and calf muscles seemed as choice as the meat in any butcher’s locker. His biceps, as large around as either of the girls waists, flexed and moved as he held the upturned hose over himself. A powerful alpha male, and given an exciting aura of danger both from his imposing size and pair of black, sharp horns protruding from his head. His body was deep brown, a leathery black in the places where the short hair on his hide was thinnest. The water, trickling down in waves and making him glisten and every muscle stand out, only added to the image, which, were it a sculpture, might as well have been called “Huge Superior Male”.  
  
“Holy fuck!” Penny moaned, and then immediately blushed a deep red behind her freckles as she felt her father’s disapproving gaze. She was wiggling her hips slightly.  
  
“Penny, language!” Roger chastised. “And this isn’t some peep show. I’m sure Minos doesn’t want-”  
  
“I do not care,” Minos’ voice rumbled from the side of his house. “It is not forbidden to observe a bathing ritual. Your wife and daughter may watch as they wish.”  
  
Roger made a frustrated noise and his knuckles whitened on the fence’s crossbar. He would have accused Minos of trolling him, if that term hadn’t also been deemed offensive by various Otherland troll advocacy groups. He looked at Tully, who was looking down and examining all five foot five of his body, including the spindly arms, the pot belly, the chicken legs, the hairy shins and forearms and stubble-painted neck that combined to form a perfect storm of aesthetic cringe. As the owner of the company, Roger _dressed_ better than his nebbish head writer, but he was suffering from many of the same shortcomings. His hair was thinning, his muscles shrinking, his midsection expanding. When the business had been successful, he’d been flush with cash and that had given him some measure of self-esteem. The fact that his wife Debra was an extremely attractive, fit fitness model type, while he was your average human schlub, had seemed appropriate given his success.  
  
Now he didn’t even have that to fall back on, with the business failing, and his trophy wife wasn’t liable to be too happy about the empty bank account. He looked back at Minos but before he could say any more, or physically collect his wife and daughter and drag them away from the spectacle, he saw that the bull had turned toward the house and was bending over to spray water on his feet, lifting first one, then the other. The result was an unabashed display of round, powerful, clenching, water-dappled _bull butt_. Yet those most maximal of gluteuses were only the side dish to a serious main attraction. Hanging between the minotaur’s legs and swinging like a thick, meaty pendulum, was a length of knee-slapping _dick meat_ that seemed as long and limber as the garden-hose he was using to shower! It passed the bull-man’s knee - quite a distance since he was over eight feet wall - and seemed, apart from being a leathery black, to be anatomically human. It was as thick as a human arm! Thicker, even.  
  
Roger heard twin gasps come from his right and saw his wife and daughter with eyes so wide they verged on falling out of their sockets. They had lewd facial expressions that made it clear they were taking in every detail of what they were seeing. That short tail, swaying too and fro as if shooing away flies in on the veldt, the water sluicing down those powerful ass cheeks, and most of all, that dangling sex hammer! Debra was licking her botox-injected lips and getting them wet with saliva. Her nipples were poking into her bikini top like the tips of torpedoes. And Penny’s girlish innocence was a thing of the past as her gaze became entranced, locking in on the massive pair of heavy bull-nuts that hung halfway down Minos’ shaft in a leathery, glistening scrotum, each one the size of an ostrich egg, stretching the skin with sheer weight and breeding power.  
  
Their mouths were moving with a strange sort of oral fixation, as if they wanted something thick and beefy between their lips, right at that moment! Both Debra and Penny had also put a hand to their midsections - Debra’s fit and showing tanned abdominal definition, Penny’s pleasingly smooth and with a beautiful pale-complexion. Their fingers were tracing patterns and rubbing there, as if something inside their bodies was sizzling and churning - their reproductive organs, perhaps, driven into overdrive by the hypnotic dangling of _two feet_ of brutal bull dick and a pair of _massive balls_ that no doubt produced huge amounts of sperm!  
  
“Nnnngh!” Debra moaned, and her lips seemed to elongate and purse, dazzling under the neon pink gloss, as if she was imagining sucking on something.  
  
“Hnnngh!” Penny purred, one hand on her midsection, one hand on one of her huge nipples, squeezing at it, twisting it. Both women were knock-kneed and their legs were trembling. And then, to top it all off, as Roger watched, Penny quivered and a rivulet of wetness slid down the inside of one of her thighs. She bit her lower lip cutely and her freckles danced as her glasses fogged up and her eyelids fluttered.  
  
“Alright, that’s it!” Roger bellowed, and grabbed his wife and daughter by the arm. “We’re having lunch early. Penny, go inside and make the potato salad. Debra, get the steaks out of the fridge. Come on, let’s go.” They didn’t come easily, protesting that it was too early, asking him why the sudden urgency. He couldn’t bring himself to admit the real reason; that he was totally irked by Minos’ unabashed display, and didn’t like the way ‘his’ girls were looking at the bull-man. As a husband and as a father, he still felt a sense of ownership over Debra and Penny. The idea of being supplanted in this regard by another male figure only fed into his ill-feelings toward his neighbor.  
  
“I should take you two to the zoo,” he said, viciously, dragging each girl by the arm. “Animals walk around naked all day there, you can have a ball.” Debra resisted extra hard at this, pulling her arm away and adopting her scolding tone.   
  
“Dad, that’s so racist! Comparing refugees to animals!”  
  
“Go make the salad!” Roger repeated, pointing and brooking no further argument. Penny left in a huff, but couldn’t resist sparing a final glance at the bullish shower-show happening one house over. He then took Debra and pushed her, firmly, toward the patio doors. “And get that meat ready. And the stuff for the kebabs.”  
  
Debra’s eyes flashed as she looked at him with indignity. “Roger! You’re behaving like a madman!” she objected. “It was just an unexpected… cultural event, that’s all.” She looked down and to the side, nibbling her lip. “Imagine how poor Mister Minos feels, with you reacting like he’s some sort of alien!”  
  
“He _is_ a fucking alien!” Roger cried, exasperated and gesturing wildly with his arms. “He came through a portal and got stuck here! He’s from another dimension!”  
  
“Roger Slocumb!” Debra retorted, now angry. “That sort of attitude is why refugees don’t feel welcome! You should apologize to him! We don’t want to have an adversarial relationship with our neighbor!”  
  
“Over my dead body!” Roger growled, and Debra crossed her arms over her huge breasts. He had been forceful in his reply this time, and something had changed in her face, something that gave him pause.  
  
“Roger, is something wrong?” Debra asked, eyes narrowing. Her concern wasn’t necessarily charitable, either. It was a ‘ _did you screw something up?’_ voice. “You’ve been irritable all week, but today is a new record for you. Penny has noticed it too.” She lowered her voice, but only a little. “Does this have something to do with why you haven’t been able to perform in the bedroom?”  
  
Roger facepalmed and then quickly looked around to make sure nobody had heard. “Don’t talk about that,” he hissed. “Work has just been stressful, that’s all!” Of course, this wasn’t the full story. Work was more than stressful, it was a disaster. The company was going under and he had to work constantly to hide that fact from employees and creditors. But the bounced checks would be coming soon unless he could turn it around and get a massive influx of investment capital from somewhere.   
  
“Well,” Debra objected, “you shouldn’t take it out on your family, or your friends.” She gestured toward Tully, who was leaning back-to-fence and averting his eyes to make it seem like he hadn’t overheard any of their conversation. “Or your neighbors.”  
  
Minos had finished his shower and was towelling off with the largest beach towel that Roger had ever seen. When he rubbed down his cock and balls his nuts seemed to swing around like wrecking balls in his leathery sack, lifting and dropping, smooshing and swinging. Confronted by such a mass of bull meat, Roger felt acutely aware that his stress-impotent cock had lately shriveled up to the size of a thumb. He saw Debra getting an eyeful again and nudged her irritably, catching her blushing.  
  
“Fine,” he said, forcing a smile. No matter what, he didn’t want Debra asking any more questions about their finances. He had to put on a happy face, prove he still had things under control, buy time to find a way out of this mess. “Fine. A wonderful lunch with Mister Bull Man. I hope he doesn’t get offended that we’re grilling up some of his first cousins.” He tried to put some humor in his voice.  
  
“Hey, good deal,” called Tully from his fence-leaning position, finishing off another beer and then tossing Debra shit-eating grin before stifling a burp that nearly toppled the “NO FAT CHICKS” hat off of his head. “I’m invited to lunch too, right?”  
  
“No, Tully,” Debra said, sternly. Tully’s face fell. He had been hoping to insinuate himself into the family gathering, maybe get Penny interested in his inspiring tale of rising from a writer of self-insert Sonic The Hedgehog fan-fiction to creative director of a roleplaying development house. Sure, he was thirty-one years of age and Penny eighteen, but age was just a number - especially when it came to his desire to squeeze and motorboat those _massive boobs_.   
  
Unfortunately, Debra had grown vigilant against his flirtations of late. His glum expression continued until he felt a massive hand come down on his shoulder. “The matriarch of the family protects her daughter from your depredations,” Minos said in his low voice. “I am told it is customary on Earth for males to express sympathy when another experiences abject failure in an attempt to mate.”  
  
Tully looked up at Minos, looking guilty. “Uh, no… I uh… I’m fine with it. I’m not interested in-”  
  
“If it eases your mind, I do not see how anyone could consider you a sexual threat,” Minos finished.  
  
Tully blinked and looked even more disappointed. “Uh… thanks,” he murmured.  
  
Then, when Penny leaned out of the patio doors and beckoned the minotaur excitedly, her face full of sweet enthusiasm - _come on. Mister Minos!_ \- the minotaur lifted one massive leg over the fence and crossed it in one stride.  
  
It was time for lunch.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Roger insisted in doing the grilling, drinking all the while, as the girls prepared the side dishes and dessert, which included Debra’s famous potato salad - featuring chorizo, aioli, and scallions - and Penny’s patented triple-frosted cinnamon rolls. Meanwhile, Minos watched with stoic curiosity from over Roger’s shoulder.  
  
“You must turn that link of strange meat,” the minotaur rumbled, looking down at the grill over Roger’s shoulder and pointing judiciously at a length of sausage. “It will char, and be of no use for eating.”  
  
Roger sighed through his teeth and glared up over his shoulder. “Nobody likes a backseat griller, Minos,” he said, tersely, though he did reach out and give the blackening sausage link a turn.   
  
“I do not understand. What is this _backseat griller_?”  
  
Penny walked out onto the patio, having put her cinnamon buns in the oven. “Dad just acts like he owns the grill,” Penny chastised, taking a seat at the patio’s table. “Don’t let him get to you.” She was still wearing her too-small bikini and her enormous breasts were laying on the table surface like overstuffed funbags as she sipped from a glass of iced tea. A drop of wetness from the chilled glass dripped down into her cleavage as she raised it.  
  
“I see,” Minos assessed. “The grill is his domain. He is defending his territory. Perhaps we are more alike than I had assumed.”  
  
Roger only bristled more at that idea. “No, Minos, I would say we’re very, very different.” He turned some burgers over. “Do you even like this food? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat.”  
  
“I do not often eat. I am the offspring of a union between the gods and mortal beasts. Because I was required to stand guard in a labyrinth, I do not require sustenance.”  
  
“Oh, boy. You must be a _thrill_ at parties.” Roger was on his seventh beer and in a bad mood that was getting worse. He looked balefully over at Penny, assessing the way she was putting her massive teenage breasts on display. He gestured toward a small wooden keg that the minotaur had brought. It would have been a challenge for any of them to lift it solo, though Minos held it against his hip effortlessly with one hand. After accepting the lunch invitation, the minotaur had retrieved this curious item immediately. “What’s that, then?”  
  
“This is wine, blessed by the gods themselves,” Minos explained. “It is made from honey, fermented and aged for centuries in the skull of a mighty lion.” He paused, then added: “Young Penny informed me it is customary to ‘bring one’s own beer’.”  
  
Roger twirled his finger in the air dismissively. “Well, whoop-dee-frickin’ doo,” he whistled, before blowing out a healthy breath of Budweiser. “What’s wrong with booze made in the good ol’ Planet Earth, that’s what I want to know!” He was steadily getting more drunk and his promise to Debra to ‘play nice’ fading further and further into the rearview mirror.   
  
“C’mon dad, Mister Minos is like eight feet tall!” Penny chirped. “He can’t drink just any old Earth beer!”  
  
Roger blew out a frustrated breath. “So here he is with his bullhead brew, huh? I told you Penny - all these new goods, puttin’ human beings out of work. Brewing companies are just the least of them. You know, Minos, you and your pals are really putting the squeeze on earth’s economy.”  
  
“Daaad!” Penny objected. “Don’t bother Mister Minos about that stuff!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Roger grunted, waving his daughter off.  
  
He reached out with his tongs to turn an especially large sausage - twice as thick and long as any of the others - just as Debra was arriving with the potato salad. “Ooh, Roger - you’ll have to make sure the largest portion one is reserved for our guest,” she commented, holding the large bowl to her taut midsection. It had seran wrap over the top, but she needn’t have worried about her tits falling into it - they were so gravity-defying and bimbo-plastic that they didn’t droop an inch. She put it down and came to stand close to Minos’ side.  
  
“Yeah dad,” Penny commented, and she’d risen from her table. Now all three of the others were gathered around, watching Roger cook. “Minos is really… really _large_ , after all,” she remarked, and amazingly, she seemed to brush against the side of the big minotaur, being much more familiar than Roger would have liked.  
  
Debra pointed at the corner of the grill, where a much smaller sausage was languishing, about three inches long. “You should take that tiny one, Roger,” she commented.  
  
“Don’t tell me how to cook and what to serve!” he grumped, getting annoyed.  
  
“So, humans portion out food according to their physical size?” Minos asked. Both Debra and Penny were leaning into him now, one on each side, and his large hands moved to grip each of their waists. He hefted Penny experimentally and she squealed with delight, then did the same to Debra, leaving the two girls laughing. “But I see you are both approximately the same weight.”  
  
“Oh, don’t let my size fool you,” Debra said, winking, and responding positively to his large hand cupping one of her bubble ass-cheeks. “I can handle the biggest sausage on that grill!”  
  
Roger’s eyebrow twitched and he made a tsk noise in his throat.  
  
“Me too!” Penny added, pressing harder against Minos’ side. The breast closest to him bulged against his muscle in a pillowy, fleshy drift, and her thick teenage bottom seemed to meld perfectly into his palm. “I’m young, but I can swallow just about anything!”  
  
Roger, who had been sipping his beer, did a spit take and coughed for a moment. “Penny! Debra!” he complained, his voice hoarse. “Think of your _phrasing_. For heaven’s sake-”  
  
“Your wife and daughter are only telling me of their ability to consume large amounts of meat,” Minos commented. “Why does this distress you?”  
  
“It’s… the way they… ugh!” Roger threw up his hands. He turned around with grease-slick tongs in hand, pointing at the patio table. “Never mind. Just sit down and let me get lunch ready. If you even can without breaking all my patio furniture.”  
  
As it turned out, he could not, a problem that the girls set about solving while Roger grilled and grumbled. They had no deck chairs that would hold his full size, so Debra and Penny brought a pool chair over and placed it horizontally like a bench. Even so, when sitting down, Minos seemed comically large.  
  
Roger added cheese to the patties and closed the lid to get a nice melt on, also grilling up some onions. As she waited for the cheese to melt, his ears burned while he listened to Penny talking to Minos with a sort of breathy interest he associated with how a teenage girl might greet her favorite athletes or pop stars. Of course, this wasn’t much of a surprise. Penny was a nut for roleplaying and played D&D weekly online with a bunch of people from her school, often acting as the game master. For a long time he’d been proud of her interest in the family business, but since the Great Opening and the influx of refugees the way she interacted with his products had changed.  
  
“Fucking refugees,” he muttered to himself. Penny was in a rebellious phase, and comments like ‘you’re so cool, dad!’ had quickly taken a turn toward rabble-rousing:  
  
 _The way ogres are depicted here is totally unrealistic, dad._  
 _This depiction of dark elves makes their religion seem totally evil. In fact, all those sacrifices were performed by a group of extremists! Most normal followers of the spider god are really nice people!_  
 _Why are you having Tully write all these stories about elves in slavery? You should hire some actual elves to tell their own stories!_  
 _Dad, you own a fantasy gaming company but don’t even have one elf, dwarf or hobbit employed anywhere!_  
  
Just as disturbing, but in a different way, were the times he sometimes saw Penny staring speculatively at the sinewy, high-cheekboned elves, the barrel-chested dwarves, and _especially_ at the larger non-human races. It occurred to him that she’d almost never had a boyfriend and when she did bring good human boys home, the relationships never lasted long.  
  
“So, Mister Minos,” he heard Penny say, haltingly, respectfully. “Are there girl minotaurs? If you don’t mind me asking.” The question came in a tone he seldom got out of her himself these days.  
  
“Oooh, I wondered about that too,” Debra said.  
  
“There are no female minotaurs,” Minos rumbled. “I myself am the offspring of a bull and a female goddess.” Roger rolled his eyes. His father had been an air-conditioning salesman from Pawtucket. His mother had run a sewing supply shop.   
  
As unimpressed as _he_ was, though, there were gasps of astonishment from the women. “Oh my!” Debra said. “You mean - woman and a bull-”  
  
“Yes,” Minos, said, and both Penny and Debra looked at each other, nibbling their lower lips again. “But the bull’s lust and enthusiasm for mating is great only with its own kind. Thus, it requires skilled craftsmen to disguise the female as a cow.”  
  
“Oh, wow!” Penny said, eyes wide. Then, they went half-lidded and she blushed and looked away. “But isn’t the bull’s… you know. _Thing_. Isn’t it too big?” Penny asked. Her eyes shifted down to below the table, where Minos’ huge bulge was still satchel in his khaki shorts. Debra’s eyes joined in, and before long they were both surreptitiously getting an eyeful of that cock outline - a coiled up _two-feet of bull meat_ just beneath the fabric!  
  
“For a mortal woman, perhaps. This is why a goddess is required,” Minos said, evenly. “However, there are other minotaurs who do not guard mazes. My warband brothers often take women as war prizes from successful campaigns.”  
  
Penny and Debra’s faces reddened and they both nippled at their bottom lips minutely. “Oh!” Debra said. “How… savage!” Roger made a _tsk_ noise from the grill. He wasn’t sure if his wife was criticizing their guest… or complimenting him.  
  
“Indeed,” Minos said. “Such women are used for barter among minotaurs. The ones who can ‘service’ the males most effectively can be traded for a great deal of riches. But, as you pointed out, young Penny, physically it is… difficult. Because of my divine heritage, if I were to mate with a human woman, she would be driven to heights of ecstasy beyond the limits of her very senses.”  
  
“Hnnngh!” Penny moaned, squeezing her thighs together like mad. Her lustful expression was matched only by that of her mother on Minos’ opposite flank.  
  
“Alright,” Roger tried to interject. “Reign it in, bull-head-”  
  
But Minos continued to speak in his grave deadpan. “Because of my size, the body of a human woman who mated with me would be forever changed. The size of my penis would reshape her womb, and cause her to go into reproductive overdrive, having constant orgasms. Plus, the volume of semen would be too great for her body to contain.”  
  
“Oh… that sounds… amazi- err... I mean… nnngh… like a difficult… obstacle!” Debra moaned.  
  
“Oh yes! That’s… too bad!” Penny trembled. Both women had spread their legs beneath the circular table, but because of the tablecloth, this wasn’t obvious to Roger. Still, their thighs were lewdly splayed and the crotches of their bikinis totally stewing in their own juices. It looked like a water balloon had been thrown and exploded between both of their legs. They were having trouble sitting upright, too, and they leaned into Minos’ mighty arms from each direction as Roger obliviously loaded burgers, dogs, and kebabs onto plates. Each woman, out of need and instinct, snaked a hand down the front of Minos’ shorts and took a grip around the base of his enormous cock. It took both of their hands together to encircle it.  
  
“Fuuuckknnnngh…” Debra whispered, biting her perfect white veneers into her Botox-dicksuckers and arching her back, groaning and leaning into the table. “It’s… fucking… massive!” With her opposite hand she reached down into her own crotch and pulled her bikini bottom aside, fingering her shaved, tanned pussy. Her body surged and the strained sound of a stifled orgasmic yell sizzled within her as a hot lance of squirt sprayed through the air and splattered the underside of the tablecloth on the opposite side of the table, actually making it flutter.  
  
At the same time, Penny was fingering her puffy, shaved pussy as well, face turning red as she worked to contain the noises she desperately wanted to make. The feeling of that massive cock in her hand was unlike anything she had ever imagined even in her secret, hidden explorations of refugee websites like _DWARFED.com_ and _Taming The Cyclops_. “It’s as t-thick… as my aaarm!” she whimpered. It was so huge, so much more manly and virile than anything a human had ever had in history! And there was a constant, brain-fogging bull musk seeping up from Minos’ body that drove her wild! She made an inarticulate sound, something that barely had a vowel in it, and squealed out an ovary-kindling orgasm as she, too, squirted heavily under the table, a jet of her juices flying a good three feet and criss-crossing with that of her mother, also making the tablecloth flutter.  
  
“Alright, enough talk about that stuff!” Roger insisted, then turned around with his platter of food in hand, only to see his wife and daughter sporting semi-euphoric looks as they flanked their minotaur guest, their bodies twitching every so often.   
  
“Human customs of hospitality are most... unexpected,” Minos ventured, and Roger placed the food down on the table and reached to his side to grab yet another beer from the cooler. He noticed there were only four or five left - that freeloader Tully had a bottomless stomach, as usual - and grimaced with frustration.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roger said, chuckling condescendingly. “We didn’t immediately crush you and grind your bones, like your minotaur buddies?”  
  
“Dad!” Penny objected. “That’s ogres!” Her face was flushed and her orange hair slightly disheveled. She took the hand nearest Minos and rubbed it on her face, taking a deep inhale that seemed for some reason to be immensely satisfying.  
  
“Like that’s any better,” Roger said, surly. He dug into a hamburger and gave Minos a challenging look. His mood had not improved and Penny’s constant gainsaying of his remarks was making it even more sour. He decided to throw caution to the wind. “Let me tell you something, bull. You and the rest of your portal pals - you’ve been taking food off the table of a lot of good people - human people. Elves and dwarves and dragons and monsters, that was part of _our_ culture until you people came along. _Tolkien. Dungeons & Dragons._ Now it’s as mundane as any other thing. And you can’t click two links on the internet without some knife-ear complaining about depictions of his people in the media!”  
  
Minos took a sip from his wine barrel. “If you are displeased you should raise an army and bring ruin to your enemies,” he suggested.  
  
Roger threw up his hands, exasperated. “That’s not the way it works on Earth! I can’t just raise an army!” He looked at Penny and Debra, who were grave-faced as his tirade escalated. “See? This is what I’m talking about. Minos gets a huge housing subsidy to move in next door and he doesn’t understand our culture at all.”  
  
“I am learning much even at this moment,” the minotaur countered. “Humans seem to complain a great deal.”   
  
“Dad, you’re being a jerk!” Penny complained. “You shouldn’t talk about politics when we have an important guest!”   
  
“Hmmph! Important!” Roger scoffed, but he quieted down, and they continued their meal. The platter of food was decimated quickly. Minos ate with gusto, devouring three kebabs, eight burgers, and, as Debra suggested, the largest sausage, while Roger was left with a paper plate containing the three inch link she had reserved for him. He also demolished nearly the entire bowl of potato salad, and despite the prodigious consumption didn’t seem any the worse for wear. They all drank steadily, except for Penny, and as the meal wound to a close, Roger found the cooler devoid of beer.   
  
When the main course was done, Penny produced her cinnamon rolls, carrying them out on a tray - a dozen fluffy-looking treats absolutely slathered in thick, white cream. However, built as she was, Penny wasn’t exactly made to carry trays, and it was difficult for her to hold them at an angle in which her huge breasts wouldn’t force the whole batch off the edge and onto the ground.  
  
Roger was ranting about how Otherland refugees with their physical characteristics had ruined most major sports, and that he was tired of ‘ _those fucking hobbit cooking shows_ ’, and so didn’t see disaster about to strike when the cinnamon rolls started to overturn as Penny set the tray down. “Oh, no!” she cried, as several rolled off the edge and under the table. Debra, who had been drinking red wine steadily all day, immediately ducked her head below the level of the table so she could retrieve the errant cinnamon bun.  
  
It had rolled directly between Minos’ legs and as she knee-crawled to pick it up, most of her body beneath the tablecloth now, she was confronted again not only by that bedazzling bull musk but by the sight of the way the minotaur’s khaki shorts could barely hold all of his folded-over, swollen cock meat! Meekly, she reached out and took hold of his zipper, pulling it down… only to have a steamy, floppy, nasty bull dick slide out and unfurl, hanging and dangling to the ground! “Oh, fuck!” she moaned, biting her inflated, glossed-up lower lip. She couldn’t resist reaching in with both hands to free her guest’s huge balls as well, and gasped at the weight of each huge, leathery nut as she produced it and let it fall on the chair’s edge.   
  
“It’s our whole culture being eroded away by refugees,” Roger was lecturing. “People like you - no offense, Minos - plundering our natural resources.”  
  
Debra lifted the massive shaft to her mouth, feeling the heat and weight of it, and looked down the barrel of the bulbous tip, with a pisshole that seemed as big as her mouth. What a monster stud cock! It was like nothing she’d ever thought of in her wildest dreams. She leaned her slender, swan-like neck forward, hollowed out her cheeks, pursed her lips around that big dick slit and started to _suck_.  
  
“But these things were given _freely_ ,” Minos was saying. “Nobody forced the earth to provide this aid. They simply saw us as… more worthy.” Roger waved him off, and the sounds of a lawn mower two properties over was in the air, hiding the baby-with-pacifier sounds coming from beneath the table. Penny, though, realized what was going on, and her face was screwed up with a mixture of arousal and jealousy.   
  
“I-I’ll help mom clean up the… spilled… cinnamon rolls!” she stammered, and ducked down below the table as well. Roger, red-nosed and blaring with argument, didn’t notice that his wife and daughter were now both on their hands and knees, Debra’s bubble butt pushing up the tablecloth from the right, his daughter’s thick teenage _donk_ pushing it up from the left. Nor did he hear the gasp that signaled Penny’s discovery of what her mother was up to - and her outrage at being beaten to the punch.  
  
“Mom!” she hissed, her eyes large and expressive behind her glasses. “I can’t believe you’d do this!”  
  
Debra looked both defiant and pleading as her mouth popped off of Minos’ cocktip, a strand of thick bull semen connecting it to her mouth. “I can’t help it!” she said. “He’s just so… fucking huge! And your father is so stressed out from work, he hasn’t fucked me in months!”  
  
“It’s not fair!” Penny whispered. “You already have dad, I don’t even have a boyfriend!” She swallowed, then admitted. “I want to suck him, too!”  
  
“You shouldn’t!” Debra objected, in the same harsh whisper. “You’re only eighteen!” But something in her voice told a different tale, revealing her warning as mere performance. The truth was, Debra’s pussy was absolutely on fire with the need to service this massive bull… and that included getting her daughter in on the act! He was superior in every way that it seemed like her _duty_ to give Penny to him as tribute!  
  
Penny shifted into position and extended her tongue, and they licked around his glans together, cleaning it, bathing their faces in his musk, before tangling their appendages in his pisshole, moaning cheek to cheek. “Oh, god!” Debra gasped. “I don’t even mind that you’re sucking him too, Penny!”  
  
“I know, mom! It’s ‘wrong’ but… it feels like… right, too!” Penny seethed. They both rubbed their noses against his spongy glans and his big pisshole, inhaling taurean cock musk eagerly, their eyelashes fluttering. “His dick smells so good!” the orange-haired girl moaned.  
  
They kissed their way up his massive shaft, their breasts hanging down like udders as they crawled on hands and knees, while the lengthy meat draped over their supporting hands like a python. When they reached his balls, both women exhaled breathily and then buried their faces in the leathery, heavy orbs, taking a deep sniff, rubbing his scrotal skin against their noses.  
  
“It’s… amazing!” Penny wailed, all her words coming out in a muffled hiss. The sound of Roger droning loudly above the table could be heard. He was complaining about how playthroughs of God of War were banned from speedrunning competitions because of their violent treatment of hydras, and while that was going on, both his wife and daughter were getting faces full of hanging, cum-sloshing, musky minotaur ball sack! Debra rubbed her face in the left testicle and Penny in the right, sniffing, moaning, and kissing wetly. They both took big pulls of scrotal skin into their mouths and sucked the huge balls wetly, like babies with pacifiers, their eyes glassy, their pussies soaked. Both couldn’t help but reach under themselves to knead their hanging breasts, tweaking the nipples, driving themselves to greater heights of ecstasy.  
  
“W-why?” Debra gasped. “I know it shouldn’t feel… good… to watch my daughter servicing a huge pair of balls… but…”  
  
“...it feels like it’s… the only choice!” Penny gasped, enthusiastically. “I never knew my body had a real purpose… until now!  
  
Debra nodded, smearing her botox-bloated lips against her chosen testicle. “He’s such a superior male-”  
  
“-that doing anything _else_ would be wrong!” Penny finished. They both reached up and started jacking his shaft, which was so big and thick it took both of their hands, and drooped wherever they couldn’t support it underneath. They took turns sucking on the massive cocktip, with first Debra proving her bimbo bona fides by unhinging her jaw and taking the entire circumference, and then Penny, grim with a cute look of determination behind her spectacles, equaling the feat, taking in a few inches until Minos’ coal-black cock knob battered the back of her throat. Penny’s eyes rolled and she made lewd choking noises as her eyes filled with tears and throat slime slid from her bottom lip and down her chin.  
  
 _Gllllrk! Glllnnngh! Hrrrk!_  
  
Her mother grabbed the shaft back when Penny was in need of a break, slurping and sucking and hollowing her cheeks out, elongating her mouth until it was wrapped around Minos’ hardening pipe like a fleshy tube. She made even louder slurping and sucking sounds until she pulled the dick from her mouth in a spray of saliva and gasped, strands of throat-goo and bubbles connecting her puffy dicksuckers to the bulging bullmeat!  
  
“Oh, fuck!” she moaned. “It’s so much bigger than your father’s!”  
  
“I know!” Penny said, looking rapt at the massive, spit-soaked minotaur dong. “I saw dad’s changing at the lake, human guys are so small compared to this!”  
  
She reached out and took the shaft, wanting another turn. Above, her father was pounding the table and blaring on about how elves were already perverting age of consent laws the world over due to not looking physically mature until they were in their sixties. Just when Roger was telling Minos to ‘not even get him started on what the succubi have been doing’, that was when Penny, gagging and choking and mouth-fucking herself on that bull meat, just wanting to service that cock with her young throat, felt Minos’ half-hard shaft twitch and a wet, thick spurting sound come from within her own mouth as his pisshole dilated and pumped a thick rope of chunky cum into her throat and all over tongue.  
  
Penny moaned with delight as the thick mess overflowed her mouth, and Debra was just as aroused, pulling the dick away, aiming it at her own face, opening her mouth, and jerking a thick sperm rope all over her tongue and her dazzling white teeth, then another, then another, plastering her face with spurt after spurt of yellowish-white spew that was as thick as porridge. They took turns, each wanting that semen, taking the cock back and forth from each other as both of their faces were bathed.  
  
Roger had finally run out of steam. “Girls!” he called. “What the hell are you doing down there? How long does it take to pick up some cinnamon rolls!”  
  
Penny popped up first. Then Debra. Both of them looked dazed and sheepish. Both of their faces were absolutely plastered in lumpy whitish goo, with strands and chunks dripping off. “I’m… sorry dad!” Penny gurgled, her mouth nearly full. “I had to… clean up the… cinnamon bun frosting! It… tastes so goooood!” Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her mouth and showed her father how much of that white goo she was chewing - enough to nearly drown her teeth and tongue - before closing her mouth and swallowing… and looking almost orgasmically satisfied with the taste.  
  
“I… I got a lot on my face too, darling!” Debra stammered, blushing and smiling unconvincingly through her mask of sludge. “We… we just got icing all over both our faces!” She put a hand to the corner of her mouth and gathered some, then sucked it off the tips of her manicured fingers, her eyelids fluttering as she consumed it.  
  
Roger raised an eyebrow. He was pretty drunk - edging on very drunk - but something didn’t seem quite right. He could attest that Penny’s cinnamon bun icing - with its mix of cream cheese and vanilla flavors - was top notch. But the way both women were cleaning themselves up by scraping it off of their cheeks and chins and shoveling it into their mouths… it was as if they hadn’t eaten in days! He watched as Penny found a long, jiggling strand of ‘icing’ dangling from her chin and sucked it into her mouth like a strand of spaghetti, before swallowing and clutching her tummy, as if the very act of consumption had made her insides tremble.  
  
Before he could say any more, though, It was Minos who drew his attention back. “Your wife and daughter have good appetites,” he commented. “It is a sign of robust health.”  
  
Roger waved him off. “What do you know,” he complained, and his hand descended into the cooler - finding only ice cubes and water. He swore under his breath and gestured toward Minos. “You know what really gets me?” Roger blurted out, his breath carrying across the table and smelling like a brewery. “If Minos was in the same business that I was, they would be throwing subsidies at him. Business loans. Angel investors who want to kiss special interest ass. Meanwhile, I talk about how refugees are squeezing my bottom line, and I get roasted on social media.”  
  
“I did not know that angels were good at investing,” Minos commented.  
  
“Not actual _angels_ , bull-brain!” Roger croaked, and shook his last beer can with frustration before pointing to Minos’ wine keg. “Is that stuff any good, or what?”  
  
“It is not for someone like you,” Minos explained. “It is very strong wine.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, Roger,” Debra offered. “You can’t possibly drink something meant for Minos. He’s so big… and strong…”  
  
“Watch me!” Roger barked with defiance.  
  
“He probably weighs four times as much as you, dad,” Penny cautioned, and leaned against Minos’ massive bicep.  
  
“I don’t care!” Roger took an empty plastic cup and extended his arm with it in hand. “Pour me a drink, bull-head! See that I don’t drink you under the table!”  
  
Minos raised a furry eyebrow. “You wish to drink the wine of the gods?”  
  
Roger swelled in his seat. “What, you think I’m not man enough? In college they used to call me Bottomless Roger.” He gestured with his fingers. “Come on, pour me one. You big, burly mythical types and dwarves aren’t the only ones who can down a brew.” His beer buzz had made him confrontational and stubborn. Minos shrugged his mighty shoulders, and with Debra looking on from one side and Penny from the other, he took one of the plastic cups stacked on the table and turned his keg over it, letting a few tiny droplets of liquid fall out - only enough to fill a few millimeters of the cup’s bottom.  
  
“A human should not drink more than this,” Minos warned.   
  
“Bullshit!” Roger said, and Penny looked at him gravely, drawing his ire anew. “Oh, come on! I can’t even say _bull_ shit? _Bull_ shit is offensive now?” He knocked an empty beer can off the table, not noticing that his words were already sounding rather tipsy.  
  
“I do not care,” Minos said. “Words are for the weak.”  
  
“Tell that to your pals on the internet,” Roger accused. “My company is in the press every day with this. Did you know we’re getting boycotted because Dwarves have a penalty to Intelligence rolls? The Dwarven Anti-Defamation League is telling all their human friends not to buy our products! I’m going to be ruined because of this! ” He had risen from his seat, and was pointing aggressively, his face red. He blinked, looked around, and saw Debra looking at him gravely.  
  
“What do you mean, _ruined_?” his wife asked, her Carribean-blue eyes narrowing. “You told me everything was fine!”  
  
Roger’s face went from red to deeper red and he struggled for words. “It is” he insisted, his voice unconvincing. “I mean, what I meant was-”  
  
Sweat was pouring from his brow, he wiped it with his forearm. He needed to change the subject. “C’mon, bull-man. Fill that glass halfway up. I can handle it.”  
  
“I should not.”  
  
“Why? Afraid your so-called ‘wine of the gods’ is weaker than Bud Light?” Roger challenged, sticking his chin out, before turning to Debra and Penny. “Watch your old dad put this away, just like the old days.”  
  
“Roger!” Debra objected. “You’re being ridiculous.”  
  
“Yeah, dad,” Penny offered. “Just cause you’re weaker and shorter and less fit than Mister Minos, doesn’t mean you have to try to prove-”  
  
“That it!” Roger roared, his masculine pride in full plume. He reached across the table, grabbed the mini-keg with two hands, and overturned it over his mouth, swallowing two large gulps before setting it down. There were gasps from the women, and the deep purple hue of the wine stained his shirt down the center where it had spilled. He wiped his mouth like a barbarian who had just finished drinking the blood of an enemy, and burped with triumph.  
  
“See?” he crowed. “That wasn’t so blard.” He blinked and wavered on his feet, then looked at the table. The faces of his wife and daughter were peering at him, but they looked distorted as a Picasso painting. Minos was still barely recognizable as a stained-glass window pattern that scintillated with a kaleidoscopic verve.  
  
“Dzzzrbrah? Pennno?” he said, his voice moving in slow motion. In fact, everything seemed to sound and appear as if it were happening underwater. He moved a hand up to his face and his arm left an afterimage trail behind it like a smear in fresh paint.  
  
“Uh-oh,” he said. And everything went black.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When Roger awoke, he was being dragged across the tile floor by his daughter and his wife, one with each arm. “Well,” Debra said, as she saw his eyes flutter open. “You’ve made a real ass of yourself this time, Roger.” He was looking straight up at both of them, their faces visible only past huge shelfs of underboob - especially in Penny’s case. “We invited Mister Minos to lunch and you were unbelievably rude.”  
  
“He roont my buzzness,” Roger slurred. “All gone.” He burped and blew out a healthy wine-breath. “Fruffin’ refu-bees n’ horn heads.”  
  
Debra looked down at him and put her hands on her hips. “Roger… the business is fine! You told me just last week!”  
  
“Noooooooooooarrrrrrp!” Roger giggled, in a singsong voice. He was, he dimly realized, more inebriated than he had ever been in his life. “All gone. Penny’s collzage fund… all gone. Brrrrrpt! Gone. Elves took it!” He laughed fatalistically and his wife and daughter let him slump down to the ground and looked at each other uncertainly. Roger felt better, though. He had finally confessed the secret he’d been keeping for months and months. It was a load off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and, over the sounds of Penny and Debra talking excitedly to each other, let the darkness drift over him again.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Scenes he dimly perceived, as if within a dream. His body changing elevation, first haltingly, then quickly and effortlessly, picked up as if he was a baby. A huge pair of horns next to his head. Footsteps as he was carried. The feeling of the chair in his living room. Slumping into it. Raised voices.  
  
Debra, at his laptop near the couch. Typing haltingly because of her long nails. Debra seeing something. Accounts. Business and personal accounts. All dwindling or empty. Debra squawking angrily, throwing things. Voices going back and forth. A high-pitched, angry one, belonging to his wife. A rumbling low on. The minotaur, in his house. Hushed voices punctuated by rumbles of deep bass. The words unintelligible. But the tenor of the conversation… a discussion? About him? A negotiation?  
  
Roger drifted out of consciousness again.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When he awoke, the house was silent, and it felt like someone was pounding a drum inside his head. Even opening his eyelids hurt. He was laid on the couch and it seemed several hours had passed - he could see out the glass patio doors that the sun was just setting below the horizon. His laptop was open on the coffee table next to the couch.  
  
“Unnnngh…” Roger groaned, and brought a hand to his head. God, this was the worst hangover he’d ever had. That’s what I get for drinking stupid refugee bull-wine, he thought, and slowly raised himself up to a seated position. Memories started to flood back to him, and he looked around warily for Penny and Debra. Had he confessed that the business was failing? Their accounts on the verge of overdraft? His heart began to beat faster. Christ, what had he done?  
  
He became aware of a noise, a thumping sound coming from upstairs, thudding in time with his headache. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up, steadying himself against momentary dizziness. He blinked and looked at the laptop screen. It was his company email account. Had Debra gone through it? All the correspondence from creditors, the warning letters about civil lawsuits for unpaid bills? He began to sweat and leaned in, his eyes sore and working only under protest.  
  
“Fuck,” he said. “Fuck. Shit!” But then he looked at the unread emails in bold, and saw some strange subject lines.  
  
 **Preliminary Discussions About Investment**  
 **Your New Direction!**  
 **Loving This Positive Press!**  
  
He clicked on the first one and started reading.  
  
 _Our combine has been most impressed with your company’s recent change in direction. For tax reasons we are looking to diversify our holdings with semi-philanthropic investment. If equity funding is on the table, we would be prepared to come in with as much as $2,000,000 to take care of any debts and provide operating capital for your new line of products._  
  
 _We would be most interested to take a meeting and hear about your plans for the next year._  
  
 _Please contact us._  
  
 _Barl Oathgold, Chief, Dwarven Mining Co. Venture Capital_  
  
Roger blinked and read the message again. “Two million? What the hell?” As it stood, his company wasn’t worth two cents. He was going to have to declare bankruptcy. And what was this about a ‘new direction’ and ‘positive press’?  
  
He quickly Googled his own company, his head still throbbing, and the sounds from upstairs seeming to intensify. He even heard the muffled wail of a female voice. The first thing that came up was from the Fantasy Forge twitter account… and it was something he had most definitely _not_ posted himself.  
  
 _“Fantasy Forge is changing! Play the real adventures and tales of Otherland from those who experienced them firsthand! We believe non-humans should be the ones to tell their stories! Stay tuned for Fantasy Forge: Authentic Adventures!”_  
  
Roger’s eyes goggled. “What the _fuck!?_ ” he spat. The thumping grew louder from upstairs and he heard another cry. What was going on? What had happened while he’d been passed out? He stumbled to his feet and started to ascend the stairs, the sounds growing louder as he passed the first riser and reached the top floor. The light in the master bedroom was on. He picked up speed, moving down the hall as fast as his hungover legs would carry him, and reached the doorway.  
  
He was confronted by his wife, standing naked, near the entrance, as if she had heard him approach and was ready to greet him. She still had her golden anklets and bracelets on, and a choker, with her large hoop earrings, but other than that she was totally nude. But that wasn’t the most astounding thing. Behind her and to the left, on the bed that they’d shared for years, Penny was laying on her back, pressing her huge tits together. And Minos, the massive minotaur, was standing at the edge of the bed, pumping and clenching his muscled bull ass, as he plowed his massive, two-foot cock between Penny’s breasts in a sordid reverse titfuck! Penny’s head was hanging off the edge of the bed and his big, leathery, sweaty balls were slapping right into her face with each thrust… yet she seemed to be loving it! She was moaning and groaning each time that monster cock meat burrowed between her huge tits, making her flesh bend and jiggle! And she was pressing her breasts in with two pale, shapely arms, making sure they formed the softest, sexiest tit-pussy they could, all the better to please her minotaur mate!  
  
“Penny!” Roger wailed. His eyes were wide and jittering in their sockets. He felt his stomach seem to fill with cold ice-water. His freckled, innocent daughter - the one he’d imagined bringing home a strong-jawed, human boyfriend… was having her huge tits fucked by a massive minotaur! He’d protected those breasts from the leering looks of Tully and others for years - proud to keep them as his own viewing opportunity as long as possible, if he was being honest - and now they were being pressed together, servicing bull dick! He could see the freckles dancing near the tops of her big, soft, watermelon-sized fuck-juggs as she used them to pleasure Minos with no hesitation!  
  
“It feels so good, dad!” Penny moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly. He couldn’t see very well since every few seconds, Minos’ pendulous ballsack would swing forward and slop wetly on her face again. Her cute glasses had slipped off and fallen to the floor below, only furthering the sense of defilement.  
  
“Minos, you bull bastard!” Roger yelled, clenching his fists. “Get away from my daughter! This is rape!”  
  
Minos turned his massive head toward Roger. “It is permissible. The woman and I have entered into a bargain.” He did not stop thrusting as he talked in his ponderous, deliberate way.  
  
Debra put a hand on his shoulder. “Roger, listen to me. The family was about to be out on the street because of your financial mismanagement and lying!” She looked stern. “I did what I had to do. With Minos as owner of Fantasy Forge, it will be eligible for all sorts of government subsidies that will help us succeed again!”  
  
“OWNER!?” Roger bellowed. “He’s… it’s… that’s… that’s crazy!”  
  
“I have no interest in games,” Minos rumbled. “You will still run the company. The trinkets you earn will be yours. It will be in name only. And for this favor I have been given two women in barter.”  
  
Roger’s mouth fell open. Debra looked him in the eye. “Roger, listen carefully. In exchange for Minos’ cooperation… Penny and I are going to service his huge bull cock from now on. There was no other way. Your wife and daughter - we’re bull-owned now.” She looked over to Minos and nibbled her puffy, pink-painted bottom lip. “It’s just as well… our marriage hasn’t had much spark for some time.”  
  
Roger blustered. He found himself unable to say anything. The only thing that came out of his mouth were wheezing noises of objection. Minos grunted and Penny moaned, pressing her tits together more fiercely. There was a liquid, nasty sound like a jelly-like fluid being squeezed from a tube, and Roger saw a thick mess of semen splatter all over Penny’s smooth belly and the soft, bald mound of her pussy. “Oh, fuck!” Penny said, sounding overwhelmed. “Mister Minos came a little!”  
  
“It is because your breasts are like a pussy,” Minos assessed. He stepped back, and Penny let her huge boobs fall apart to reveal an enormous load of semen between them. As they separated and fell to her sides, thick strands of wad connected each monumental mammary like melted cheese between two halves of a sandwich.  
  
Debra leaned in against Roger’s shoulder and looked at the spectacle with him. “You should be proud, Roger. Our daughter has such huge breasts - and now they’re going to be used for nothing except milking big, fat minotaur cock! No human boy will ever touch them! It’s because Penny is so gifted that Mister Minos agreed to this trade.”  
  
Penny rose to a seated position and looked down at her sperm-loaded cleavage. She started to rub the thick sperm all over herself, oiling up her tits with the sticky load, before raising one huge jug to her mouth and sucking the nipple, biting it, pulling her breast into a meaty, tapered shape as she consumed as much semen as she could. Roger could see every detail of the thick sperm she was licking up, right down the bumpy pores of her large, round areolas, which seemed raised and swollen and extra-sensitive. She looked like she was having the time of her life! Certainly he’d never seen her express any such interest in human boys. “Mmm! The smell and taste are so amazing!” she gasped, in a state of what seemed to be euphoria. “I’m going to let Mister Minos have sex with my boobs as much as he wants from now on, dad!” she said, in a quavering voice. “Every day, he can just lay me down and plow my tits and pump a huge load between them, and I’ll drink every drop! I used to be your daughter, but… my body is owned by a bull now!  
  
Roger made a wheezing noise. Debra whispered in his ear. “Calm down, Roger. It’s what has to happen for this family to survive,” she chided. “I know it’s a shock for now, but… you’ll get used to it. Just think about all the money - how all your stress will be gone.”  
  
“Yeah, dad!” Penny called out, letting her breast fall from her mouth. “I was the one who came up with the social media post. Pretty cool, huh? Turns out people want roleplaying stuff that comes straight from the source!”  
  
“Your daughter is quite clever,” Minos assured. “Many offers of support have already arrived.”  
  
“But…” Roger said, his voice frail and ghostly, his unblinking eyes staring. As he stood dumbfounded. Debra bounced across the room in her heels and knelt in front of Minos, taking his huge, flopping two feet of glistening bull meat in two hands, squatting like a stripper and licking her lips.  
  
“Thank you so much for taking us in trade, Minos,” Debra cooed, looking up at the bull-man with her beautiful blue eyes. “Please, let me suck you. Right in front of my husband.” She held up the heavy, jutting cock and placed her stretched-out dicksucker lips at the tip, licking around it before opening her jaw wide and jamming as much meat into her mouth as she could. Her throat made a wet, sinewy sound as she bobbed forward and absorbed more than a foot of dick, causing her neck to bulge slightly and her lips to stretch around the girth. Bubbles of spit percolated and splattered around her mouth as her oral attentions made the dark shaft amazingly slick with saliva.   
  
_Gluuuurk! Hhnnngh! Glurk! Huuuuuuargh!_ The sounds coming from Debra’s mouth and throat were lewd in the extreme as she absolutely gave her throat to the minotaur as if he owned it… which, by minotaur custom, he technically did. She reached out to massage his hanging balls lewdly, pulling the scrotum like taffy to get it closer to herself, while Minos dipped one of his huge hands into her blonde hair, ruffling it and taking a fistful. Her heavy tits bounced and her bubble-butt jiggled as she took as many inches as she could, swallowing nearly the whole length on strokes that had become slow and long and deliberate, her head bending in toward the bull-man’s crotch and then moving back out, again and again, a saliva dripping with each gulping, slurping, gagging thrust.  
  
“Debra, for fuck’s sake!” Roger objected. Never in his life had he felt such an insane mix of emotions. The obvious astonishment of his wife and daughter becoming sexual toys for a towering non-human brute, the shame and humiliation of his cock hardening in his pants, mixed with a flood of euphoria and relief. The debts, the financial quagmire that had turned his every waking day into a nightmare of lies and hidden sorrow… they’d been lifted from his shoulders! All of this discovery in the span of five minutes… it was enough to make him dizzy. He could barely think! “Debra… I…”  
  
But of course she couldn’t pay much attention to him with _two feet_ of thick bull penis plowing deep into her toned, tanned bimbo guts! Roger’s face screwed up in comic annoyance and he looked up to yell at Minos. “Goddamn it, Minos, can you _stop_? I just need to talk to her!”  
  
Minos, thrusting his hips and with his hand snatching a fistful of blonde hair as Debra’s hands braced lovingly on his muscled thighs, raised in eyebrow. “This is permitted within the bounds of our deal,” he said. “What is your objection?”  
  
“What’s my _objection_!?” Roger barked. His words caught in his throat as he tried to articulate the many objections he had. His fists clenched and unclenched. “My objection!? You’re… you’re fucking my wife’s face with your huge cock!” he roared, his face reddening. “And I forbid it! Do you hear me! As her husband, I order you to stop at once!”   
  
Minos flashed a grave expression. “Then you must defeat me in ritual combat,” he warned. “To reclaim what is yours.”  
  
Roger looked up and down. He was forty years old with a bad back, thick around the middle, and arms and legs befitting a man who spent most of his days on conference calls or proofreading roleplaying sourcebooks. His last act of violence had been killing a housefly, and even that battle had been a struggle. Minos, on the other hand, was nearly nine feet tall, with two enormous, wickedly sharp horns sprouting from his head. He looked like he could bench-press a subway car. His thighs and biceps were striated with muscle. His naked body was as mightier than any beast and more chiseled than a statue of Adam. His fists were the size of hams.  
  
Roger gulped and tugged at the neck of his shirt. “W-well, I… that isn’t fair, because-”  
  
Before he could finish, he felt a tug at his khaki shorts. Penny had crawled across the floor and was unzipping his fly, having regained her glasses. She began peering studiously at his crotch. His three inch boner was poking defiantly outward inside his tighty whities. “Geez, dad!” she said, looking up at him, her boob-freckles shining under a gleam of bull semen. “If you’re so upset, what's with this?”  
  
“P-Penny! That’s- I…” Roger’s voice trailed off as his daughter looked away with disappointment.  
  
“No wonder mom didn’t want to sleep with you anymore,” Penny said. “Your dick is so small compared to Minos!”  
  
Roger watched with haunted eyes as Minos’ strokes into his wife’s throat picked up power and speed, and he buried as much of his cock as he could and gave a bass-filled grunt. A sound like a pipe being unclogged echoed through the room, emanating from within Debra’s belly, and Roger knew exactly what was happening - the minotaur was pumping spurt after spurt of thick semen directly into his wife’s stomach! _Spluuuuurt! Spluuuurg! Splooooort!_ He watched this with a soft of fatalistic defeatism, and Penny turned to watch as well. “Oh, fuck!” she moaned. “Mister Minos is feeding mom so much thick semen!” She looked back to Roger’s twitching, tiny penis and shook her head. “When I was growing up, you were my only male role model, dad… but Mister Minos is so much better in every way!”  
  
Debra slid off of Minos’ cock and stifled a hiccup as she chewed a huge mouthful of semen, her cheeks bulging out. She opened her mouth to show Roger the huge load before swallowing. “My stomach feels so heavy,” she croaked. “Minos makes you look like such a _bitch_ , Roger.”  
  
“Mom, me, _and_ your business are all bull-owned now, dad,” Penny said, sweetly but firmly, smiling up at him. “You just need to get used to the idea.” She shrugged, and stood up and moved away, leaving him standing with his twitching dick pressing his undies out of his fly in a tiny bulge and his limbs feeling paralyzed.  
  
“At the office, a co-worker told me that human females are excellent at performing something called a ‘rimjob’,” Minos said. “Your wife and daughter will be good at this, yes?”  
  
“Wait!” Roger stammered. “N-no. Not that!”  
  
“Ooh, yes!” Debra cooed, snuggling up against Minos side. “Let me and my daughter take care of your asshole!”  
  
Minos bent over near the bed and put his muscled minotaur ass on display, with Debra taking a kneeling position next to one powerful buttock and Penny taking position next to the other. They reached up and started to grope his muscled rear and plant kisses on his cheeks as his tail flicked back and forthing, brushing their faces and making them giggle. “I would never do this for your father,” Debra confided in Penny. “But Minos has such a _monster dick_ … I don’t mind being a total slut for him!”  
  
“Debra you… you fucking whore!” Roger whined, shaking his fist. “First you sell my business out from under me, and now… now… now you’re going to shove your tongue up some minotaur’s asshole, right in front of me!?”  
  
Penny waved a hand as she and Debra took turns planting wet kisses on Minos’ buttocks and licking up and down his rock-hard glutes. “Whatever, dad,” she dismissed. “You already ran the business into the ground! We’re saving it!”  
  
“Penny, no!” Roger begged. “You can still get out of this with your… your reputation intact! You don’t have to-”  
  
But she wasn’t listening. Roger watched as his freckled, huge-boobed eighteen-year-old daughter lifted Minos’ tail and worked with her mother to part Minos’ bovine butt cheeks and reveal his large, puffy bull hole. Her eyelids fluttered at the sight of it. “Nnngh!” she moaned. “My first real boyfriend!” She took position directly behind him, planting one hand on each ass-cheek, kneeling, his heavy, pendulous cock hanging down just in front of her breasts and his balls pressing up against them. Roger clenched his teeth as his formerly-chaste, freckled daughter slid her tongue up Minos’ asshole and started licking and sucking his rim, her face deep in his ass, her hands clutching lustfully at his rear.  
  
Debra looked on with unconcealed lust, reaching a hand in to jerk Minos’ huge, hanging penis, drawing out spurts of pre-cum. “Take a look, Roger!” she said, breathily. “Our daughter is licking out the ass of the male who took your wife and your business. A male who has a cock that’s ten-times the size of your tiny dick!”  
  
“I enjoy this sensation,” Minos rumbled, still bent over the bed. “But do you not take it as a stain on your honor that your daughter is pressing her mouth against the hole I use to defecate?”  
  
Roger was unable to speak. His arms hung limp at his sides as she watched Penny kiss and lick and slurp at Minos’ asshole, even hollowing her cheeks out and taking long, wet, saliva-splattering sucks at his shitpipe. Her huge breasts, visible from even behind her, were as prominent as her thick ass-cheeks, and her body as a whole seemed to belong to the minotaur, responding to him submissively and loving every second.  
  
Debra waited for a break in her daughter’s ministrations and then pressed shoulder to shoulder against her, going cheek to cheek as they both leaned into Minos' ass-crack. They pulled his powerful ass apart as much as their graceful arms could muster, extending their tongues… and Roger watched as his wife and daughter shared a deep kiss with both of their tongues burrowed up the minotaur’s puffy, sweat-slick shitter, moaning all the while, groping their nipples, their thighs dripping with their arousal. He sank to his knees and felt a bolt of unwelcome pleasure shoot through him as a few spurts of semen burst from his small, erect cock and into the fabric of his underwear.  
  
“It tastes so good, mom!” Penny moaned, strands of saliva connecting her pretty mouth and that raised bull butthole. “It’s so much better than kissing a human boy! Let’s lick Mister Minos’ ass together every day from now on, okay?”   
  
“Oh, yes!” Debra agreed. “Whatever Mister Minos wants!”  
  
Roger’s mind struggled as she watched, nearly shutting down. His brain, formerly prideful, was changing, rearranging information, trying to find a way to salvage something. The money problems were gone. That was the cornerstone of the new justification that would allow him to live. He had tried as hard as he could, but in the end, the system had been too much for a hard-working businessman to succeed. But he was smart. Yes. Smart. Strong - perhaps not physically, like Minos, but strong in his own way. His brain moved and combined justifications for the unfolding events like Tetris blocks, forming a wall, finding a way forward. Yes, he had cum in his pants, watching his family suck and fuck a massive minotaur. But… but…  
  
“It… it was all… my idea,” he whispered to himself, trying the words on for size. And as he spoke those talismanic words, an abjuration that would save him, his wife and daughter continued to give Minos a deep rimjob. The bull eventually switched position, laying down on the bed with his mighty cock - rock hard, veinous, majestic at twenty-four brutal, leathery inches - jutting straight up. As Roger watched with glassy eyes, Penny swing her leg over Minos’ midsection - flashing him for an instant her absolutely soaked, hairless pussy with that puffy cunt mound and blushing labia that looked so soft to the touch, like a man could suck one of those lips into his mouth and play it like a harmonica - and then stood over her bull-mate.  
  
Her intention seemed clear. Penny was about to take every inch of that monster meat in her young pussy. “Penny... I…” he said, softly. “That’s…”  
  
His hands regained some motion and he lifted them. His eyes cleared a little. “That’s… that’s good. You should… do your best to please Mister Minos.” His mouth suddenly seemed very dry, and he licked his lips and swallowed roughly. “To thank him for helping me out with… with this business deal.”  
  
“Take a good look, Roger,” Debra said, fingering herself as she leaned against the side of the bed. “Watch as our daughter’s tight pussy takes two feet of monster bull dick!”  
  
Penny squatted and bent forward, reaching under herself to steady Minos’ shaft, getting it roughly in place with his help. Roger heard the wet squelching noise as his battering ram, bulbous cocktip, abyssally dark, pressed against her hole and, thanks to her extreme wetness, pushed its way inside. His eyes missed nothing. Penny’s labia were stretched around that enormous, bicep-thick shaft, straining to the point of tearing, but she seemed to feel more pleasure than pain. Her butt was outthrust lewdly, her thick ass cheeks forming meaty spheres as she squatted down. Her tits hung in front like cow udders.   
  
“T-take a look, dad!” she wailed, dropping her thick bottom down in a twerking fashion, using her wet pussy to massage the first few inches of Minos’ cock. “My… pussy is… owned by a minotaur now!” She dropped harder, pressing her hips down, getting low. A spray of slick juices from her pussy splattered out behind her as her wetness was displaced by the unbelievably thick cock that was rearranging her insides. Roger could see the pink, clinging membrane of her pussy _mopping_ that veiny bull shaft as she took inch after inch after inch. Penny - his daughter who could do everything she set her mind to, who had a keen mind for roleplaying, who had always been fascinated with dragons and elves and dwarves… was dropping her hips as hard as she could onto that two-foot monster cock… and loving every second of it!  
  
She moaned like an animal, tossing her head back as she took more than half of that meat in her pussy and kept going, kept pressing her weight down, aided by Minos’ dark hands on her pale, curvy hips. Debra crawled onto the bed beside Minos and pressed her bimbo body against his side, cooing at him worshipfully. Telling him it was her honor to have her daughter servicing his mighty penis. Thanking him for saving their family for destitution and ruin. “Please,” she moaned, fingering herself. “Please, put your baby into my daughter’s belly,” she begged. “Fill her with your thick, nasty, superior minotaur cum!”  
  
Penny was bouncing up and down on Minos’ cock, taking more and more each time, until after several minutes of stroking and breast and buttock bouncing, sweat hazes filling the air, and wetless dripping from her pussy and down his huge balls, she sunk down completely, the enormous hilt stretching her wide and the full length buried in her body. Her tongue fell from her mouth as the euphoric, ecstatic feeling of being _bred_ overpowered her senses. Minos’ fat cockhead made a round outline in her midsection where it had pushed up and displaced her insides. Her whole body was reshaping into a minotaur dick-sleeve… and her womb was leading the charge, dilating, accepting his cock, wrapping it like a second skin!   
  
She came extravagantly, jittering, crying out loudly, tossing her head back. She squirted powerfully all over Minos’ abdomen, and the bull-man bellowed out in conquering, breeding triumph. Roger saw his mighty balls draw up and begin pumping an absolutely massive load of semen directly into Penny’s vulnerable womb. The volume of sperm was immense, hundreds of times what a human male could produce, and Penny’s midsection swelled out, making her look partially pregnant already.   
  
“Yes,” Roger said, his voice low, his eyes focused. His cock was hard again. “This is… this is fine. Just… being friendly with the neighbors, that’s all.” Debra started making out with Minos, sucking his thick, powerful bovine tongue like it was a cock, drinking his saliva, licking the flecks of spittle that he left on the corner of the mouth and consuming them like they were honey. The sounds of spurting cum inside Penny continued for some time, nearly half a minute. Her body fluttered with her own orgasms and the fountain-like bursts of semen being pumped into her sperm-saturated womb.  
  
Roger was motionless for a long time as the trio of rutting room occupants collected themselves. Penny spread her legs and let a huge, thick, nasty creampie slop out of her pussy, while Debra watched with amazement, telling Roger that their daughter was _pregnant for sure_ , that Minos had filled Penny with _so much ultra-virile bull semen_ that she was definitely going to give birth to a half minotaur baby. Roger only nodded.  
  
Minos himself rose from the bed after a short period of recuperation and moved to pull on a pair of minotaur-sized boxer shorts. Both Penny and Debra kissed his protruding, hanging, leathery nuts before he tucked them inside. Then, he came over and hauled Roger effortlessly to his feet.  
  
“I am told that males who have sex with the same female are something called ‘Eskimo Brothers’,” he rumbled. “Perhaps my forthcoming breeding of your wife will deepen our bond as neighbors.”   
  
Roger rubbed his forehead with one hand. “Yeah, uh… I don’t know about that, Minos.” The trio walked out of the room together after that, leaving him behind, Minos with one arm around Penny, one around Debra, cupping both of their bouncing, bare asses like he owned them. Roger exhaled and leaned against the wall, slumping. But then a cry came from down the hall, beckoning him.  
  
“Come on, dad!” called Penny. “You have a lot of paperwork to do! Now that Mister Minos owns the company, you can get all sorts of government money!”  
  
Roger blinked. Wiped his mouth. Zipped up his fly. Pulled himself to a standing position. Yes. Yes, he had work to do. It wasn’t so bad. It was simply a business deal. All under his control. He still owned his company.  
  
“It’s fine,” he told himself. “I have nothing to be ashamed of. Humans just… humans just have it rough right now. Yeah, that’s it.” He turned, steeling himself for the work to come, and walked out of the room.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
 **EPILOGUE**  
  
  
Nine months had passed.  
  
Roger sat down at the small desk the hotel had provided and opened his laptop. He put aside the small award statue he’d received earlier that night at a ceremony in the games publishing and fantasy roleplaying industry. Fantasy Forge had been recognized for excellence in both products and inclusivity of hiring. It turned out that not only was the pro-Otherland angle a great tax break and investment magnet, but the resulting adventures and sourcebooks, written by elves, dwarves and others, had an air of authenticity that consumers really liked. His company had been on the verge of bankruptcy less than a year ago. Now, the profits were rolling in, the company’s reputation was great, and the family bank accounts were overflowing.  
  
He opened his email and saw an email from his wife with a link to a video in a Dropbox they shared. He had been mostly focused on work, and had not seen Penny and Debra in months, since they and Minos had gone on a series of vacations and luxury cruises. Now, it seemed, his wife was sending him a video message.  
  
He unzipped his fly. He knew from experience what sorts of things would be in it. But even that, he told himself, was just the price he had to pay for success.  
  
The video started from a low angle indicative of a smartphone, being set up by Debra. Blurry at first, it eventually corrected the focus and framed the image around three things - Debra, Penny, and Minos’ erect, powerful bull-cock. The girls were obscenely, massively pregnant with baby guts that looked ready to drop children at any moment, their slovenly bellies hanging over the waistbands of filmy lingerie and their huge, pregnancy-boosted tits overflowing their bras, the cups of which were tucked uselessly underneath their tits, unable to hold them. Penny, especially, had reached new heights in the size of her tits - they appeared to be swollen with milk, the areolas darker than before and bumpy with pores that were already leaking.  
  
Roger’s hand went to his cock.  
  
“Hi, Roger!” Debra said, and waved. “As you can see, Minos made us both good and pregnant. We’re carrying his offspring and we’re going to be giving birth to them. They’re both boys, and they’re going to grow up to be mighty warriors!”  
  
“That’s right, dad!” Penny chirped, cheerily. “I love being Mister Minos’ breeding cow!”  
  
Both of their huge bellies were sporting new tattoos in the shape of a bullhead, complete with horns. Roger was struck by how much the large, belly-wide pieces of art were reminiscent of wombs - the bull’s long face was the vaginal canal, the horns the oviducts. It was very fitting for the state they were in. Both Penny and Debra started to move their bellies up and down from their squatting positions, giving Minos a double belly-job, jerking off his dick with their knocked-up baby guts. Sperm began to leak from his tip and pour down on the taut skin of their bloated midsections.  
  
Roger started jerking.   
  
“I hope you have a good deal of money saved up, since you’ll be raising these two bull boys after they’re born,” Debra said. “From now on, you’re going to pay for the upbringing and education of every kid we have with Minos. I hope you understand, Roger - it’s all part of the deal. After all, without Minos’ name on the ownership papers, the company would be just as worthless as your tiny dick.”  
  
Penny looked at the camera, almost seeming sorry. “It _is_ really small, dad. It’s kinda pathetic. I don’t even know how I was born in the first place since you shoot so little sperm. Not like Mister Minos!”  
  
Roger’s jerking sped up. “Penny…” he gasped. “Debra… you… minotaur-fucking… sluts!” He felt a bit of the old anger, but mostly what he felt was the release and pleasure that now served as his coping mechanism.   
  
“Penny, I am thirsty,” Minos voice rumbled, and the camera panned up as Penny stood and presented her huge tits to Minos. Roger grunted as he watched Minos slurp and suck his daughter’s milk-loaded tits out with his powerful minotaur mouth, draining them, showing that her body was his property. He shot one short, clear spurt of semen onto the carpet underneath the computer desk - not worth cleaning up really.  
  
“Have a good night, Roger,” Debra said, dismissively, holding the camera to show Penny being sucked, the young girl moaning, throwing her head back, cumming from having her huge, sensitive breasts suckled. “We’ll be in touch when the children are born.”  
  
The screen went black. Roger Slocumb shut his laptop. He rose, walked to his hotel bed, laid down, and crossed his hands over his belly. After a moment, a contented smile rose to his face, and he shut his eyes.


End file.
